Orc Warriors of Legend
is a tokusatsu drama produced by BlueArc Productions in China. It is heavily based on long-running franchises like the ◯ltra Series by Ts◯bur◯ya Productions and the S◯per S◯ntai Series by T◯ei Co. Ltd., and serves to inspire children to become heroes like the Orc Warriors and is totally not UM Corporation propaganda. The tagline of the show is '"An uprising against the Outer Beings! Orc Warriors of the three tribes, unite!". Plot In ancient times, humanity lived as one. However, all peace was shattered when fighting ensued over the six Orc Orbs, primordial artifacts of earthly power that split the humans into three tribes: the Valens, the Fuga, and the Cravens. "Eat, work and pray. Yet another day of monotonous work. But it's fine, since we the citizens of Craven are proud of our country, this blessed land under the two moons that we have built upon for centuries. And we expect this year to pass by just like any other, yet something feels terribly off. At least it does, to me." In the spring of 2020, the sibling pair of Toktl and Kahtl go about their daily activities... until they notice the world around them falling apart. Captured in the luminary gaze of the two moons, they are suspended above the world and panic, for the fabric of reality crumbles beneath them. Their day-to-day fantasy opens up to reveal three lands divided, and four more moons in the night sky. In their hands glow devices in the colors of the moons, red and green Orc Sparks, engraved with their country's insignia. Now, they venture into the Earth's core, and meet four more individuals with devices based on mythical warriors. They are forced to prepare for an impending doom, where the three tribes will, yet again, duke it out for possession of the six Orc Orbs in an all-out-war, a bloodbath in this distorted reality. However, Toktl is not willing to let this happen, and he travels the lands with his sister to discover what is truly going on behind the scenes. Characters Craven Tribe Surrounded by a barren wasteland, the Craven Tribe are housed within a domed city of crystalline structures and extensive railroads connecting the floating segments within. Most citizens of Craven venture out into the unknown beyond the safe lands and risk their everyday lives fighting creatures of the dark, mining for magical ores and in turn exchanging these precious minerals for tokens, currency for purchasing basic living necessities seemingly spawned from the city's core. They worship the two moons, Rubeus and Verdant, and are in turn blessed with peace and prosperity. The sibling duo of the Craven Tribe, Toktl and Kahtl, use the '''Orc Sparks to transform into Orc Warriors Rubeus and Verdant! Together with the Orc Moonheart, their passion to change the hearts of the world grants them the power of the Ultimate Orc Warrior! * Toktl: Orc Warrior Rubeus * Kahtl: Orc Warrior Verdant OrcWarrior_Rubeus.png|Orc Warrior Rubeus OrcWarrior_Verdant.png|Orc Warrior Verdant OrcWarrior_Ultimate.png|Ultimate Orc Warrior OrcWarrior_Ultimate_Toy.png|Ultimate Orc Warrior (Toy) Fuga Tribe Having wandered the searing sand-plains for centuries, the Fuga Tribe are the desert's indigenous people. Despite the violent sandstorms and harsh environment, they have multiple thriving settlements along the Bathor River, flowing with water unbelievably clear and of which reflects the divine images of the two sky deities, Azure and Viola. The giant crystals scattered across the land grant them the necessary energy to drive their sand technology, and for the chosen ones, blazing speed beyond human capabilities. The chosen sisters of the Fuga Tribe, Sistrum and Bellrum, use the Orc Personas to transform into Orc Warriors Azure and Viola! However, toyed under the influence of the Outer Beings' puppet strings, Azure dons the Outer Gyriver belt imbued with cosmic chaos beyond comprehension, under the name of Outer Warrior Hauzre! * Sistrum: Orc Warrior Azure * Bellrum: Orc Warrior Viola OrcWarrior_Azure.png|Orc Warrior Azure OrcWarrior_Viola.png|Orc Warrior Viola Valen Tribe Closed in by mountainous ranges, the Valen Tribe have lived in relative peace for centuries. However, an incident that happened decades ago forced the people to move up into the sky lands where they currently reside, with the aid of angelic beasts from the celestial moons, Citrus and Amber. Under the guidance of these seraphic creatures, the Valen people have attained mystical flight, and some even gain insurmountable strength drawn from the mountain spirits. With this newfound power, they are currently moving back to their homes. The courageous cousins of the Valen Tribe, Hinata and Riku, use the Orc Flashers to transform into Orc Warriors Citrus and Amber! * Hinata: Orc Warrior Citrus * Riku: Orc Warrior Amber OrcWarrior_Citrus.png|Orc Warrior Citrus OrcWarrior_Amber.png|Orc Warrior Amber The Progenitors Vaguely described as ancient Orc Warriors preceding the three tribes, all knowledge of them has seemingly been erased from history. However, a young sage revered by the Valen Tribe has since been afflicted by mortifying fragments of memories belonging to times past, and it seems that she could perhaps hold some significance in unlocking the mysteries behind this sacred battle of sacrifices and blood, and may be a key mediator between the three tribes. The ancient Orc Warriors presumably used the Ancient Orc Horus to transform into their Orc Warrior selves, though only one remains in the possession of the Valen Tribe's sacred deities. OrcWarrior_ProgenitorsSilhouette.png|The Progenitors Episodes *Episode 1 Gallery OrcWarriors_OrcSpark.png|Orc Spark OrcWarriors_OrcFlasher.png|Orc Flasher OrcWarriors_OrcPersona.png|Orc Persona OrcWarriors_OuterGyriver.png|Outer Gyriver OrcWarriors_OrcGyriver.png|Orc Gyriver OrcWarriors_OrcMoonheart.png|Orc Moonheart OrcWarriors_AncientOrcHorus.png|Ancient Orc Horus OrcWarrior_PromoPoster.png|Orc Warriors of Legend - Promotional Poster Category:Crazybeard1234